Los niños del amo del calabozo The dungeon master's childrens
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los chicos hubieran nacido en Dragones y mazmorras? ¿Que pasaría si Venger se hubiera adueñado del control de todo? ¿Aceptaran luchar contra el aun sin necesidad de volver a ningún lugar?/What if the boys were born in Dungeons & Dragons? What if Venger had taken over the control of everything? Will they accept combat even without re nowhere? ¡BAD English! ExD HxS
1. Profecía

Esta historia esta basada en la novela "Dragones y mazmorras: Los muertos que viven" de T.H. Lain

This story is based on the novel "Dungeons & Dragons: The Living Dead" of T.H. Lain

* * *

**Versión original en español:**

PROLOGO: LA FAMOSA PROFECIA

Por todo el mundo magico de Dragones y mazmorras se cantaba la humilde canción de la salvación. Donde jovenes, diferentes y temerosos niños triunfaban donde adultos con experiencia, iguales y valientes adultos no habian recibido ni mitad de una sombra de perdón. Se hablaba de la caída del malvado Venger, que gobernaba el mundo con sus letal ejercito de no-muertos.

"Los muertos que viven" nombraban las buenas y malas gentes con temor en su voz.

En verdad tenían esperanzas en aquel cántico que profetizabaa la alianza de los infantes heroes.

Pero, ¿Que niño en su sano juicio se atrevía a decir que daba la talla?

"Esperanzas banas" musitaban muchos, aunque por dentro deseaban que fuera verdad.

Algunos aguerridos hombres que tenían hijos que se ciñesen a las descripciones del cántico los daban en altares bajo el llanto de estos y algunas madres.

-Ven Sombra. -Llamo Venger a su mejor espia.- Estan a punto de empezar de nuevo.

El mago oscuro estaba ante un portal que le permitia ver todo lo que quisiera. Ahora el punto de mira era la plazoleta de una como tantas asquerosas ciudades llamada Dogmar. Donde los civiles recitaban la parte de la profecía que todos conocían:

_Uno y uno y uno es tres_

_Uno para el viejo y otro para mi,_

_Los enterrados caminan debajo vuestro,_

_Los enterrados caminan debajo vuestro._

_Ladrona a mi izquierda, capa morada y prudente_

_Caballero a mi derecha, arrogante de pelo negro_

_Mago a mi frente, valiente aprendiz_

_Barbaro escondido, pequeño y peleón_

_Arquero que vendra, lider y guardian._

_Acrobata desgraciada, que sus problemas soluciona._

_Muerte bajo el monte durmiente_

_Pero deben esperar para el día en que cuente._

La canción sonaba con alitos de valor y fe mientras el objeto de su odio se carcajeaba.

No sabia que su mayor enemigo: el amo del calabozo, había logrado enviar lejos, a salvo, a Dogmar a su doceañera pupila que se había llevado consigo a su renegado hermano barbaro.

Que tenía dos compañeros de catorce y quince años a los que enviaria en su ayuda si algo les ocurriera.

Ademas de dos amigos. Cuentan trece y quince años. Mago y caballero que huyen de la ley y que han encontrado un buen refugió en Dogmar.


	2. Prophecy

**English versión:**

PROLOGUE: THE FAMOUS PROPHECY

Throughout the magical world of Dungeons & Dragons humble song sung salvation. Where young, different and fearful children triumphed where experienced adults, peers and adults brave or had not received half a shadow of forgiveness. They spoke of the fall of the evil Venger, who ruled the world with his deadly army of undead.

¡"The living dead" appointed good and bad people with fear in his voice. Really had hopes that song that profetizabaa the alliance of heroes infants. But, what kid in his right mind would dare to say that was the size? "Hopes banas" muttered many, but inside they wanted it to be true. Some hardened men who had children them to adhere to the descriptions given in the song under the altar crying and some of these mothers.

Shadow, come. -Venger call his best spy -. They are about to start again.

The dark wizard stood before a portal that allowed you to see everything I wanted. Now the spotlight was a square like many cities call Dogmar disgusting. Where civil recited the part of the prophecy that everyone knew:

One and one and one is three

One for the old and one for me,

Buried beneath your walk,

Buried beneath your walk.

Thief on my left, purple cape and prudent.

Cavalier to my right, arrogant and black hair

Wizard in front of me, brave apprentice

Barbarian hidden, little bully

Ranger that will come, leader and guardian.

Acrobat unhappy that their problems solved.

Evil Under the dormant Mount

But must wait for the day that counts.

The song sounded courage and faith as the object of his hatred was laughing. He can't know that their greatest enemy: the dungeon master, had managed to send away, to safety, to his more brillian pupil who had brought his renegade brother barbarian in Dorgmar. He had two companions. They are fourteen and fifteen years old. Who would send to his aid if something happened to them.

Besides two friends. They thirteen and fifteen. Wizard and cavalier fleeing the Venger's law and found a good refuge in Dogmar.


End file.
